List of character fusions in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
Main Fusions BoboPatch Main Article: BoboPatch Bobopatchnosuke Main Article: Bobopatchnosuke Denbo Main Article: Denbo PatchBobo Main Article: PatchBobo Tenbobo Main Article: Tenbobo Kintenbo Main Article: Kintenbo Adult Woman Main Article: Adult Woman Torpedo Girbo Main Article: Torpedo Girbo Other Fusions God of Destruction Zarbios (魔攻破邪神ザルビオス, Makou haja-shin zarubiosu)/'Lonesome Lomax': While Heppokomaru is fighting Katsu, Bo-bobo slices Don Patch in half. When both Don Patch halves come together, they fuse to become a destructive monster...who gets sliced and instantly defeated by Bo-bobo. In the anime, Don Patch fuses with 52 small pink versions of him. According to Bo-bobo Gekijou, Zarbios is a lone hero who was resurrected in the ancient ruins of Trinidad and Tobago. Without anyone noticing, he fights villains such as politicians, monsters, and Echigoya, for the sake of the human race. After the segment Bo-bobo tries to slice hm in half, only for the slot machine in his eyes to come up "Route 16 Turbo", which results in him exploding and turning back into Do Patch. He actually becomes an effective super attack for Don Patch in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle. Gunkan's Fusions *'Jagged Heart Lullaby': Gunkan fuses with a knife, and turns into a parent heart singing a lullaby to it's child. A parody on an existing lullaby. Appeared only in the manga, chapter 48. *'Green Onion Roll': A fusion between Gunkan and a green onion. A pun on a type of sushi called "Gunkan". Appeared only in the anime, episode 21. Forgiveness Mask (許して仮面, Yurushite Kamen)/'I'm Sorry Masked Man': The form Bo-bobo and Don Patch become when they both fuse together (consequently, the four robots of Robo Team can do the same). *'Episode appearances': 24 *'Seiyuu': Kouichi Toochika Patch in the Box In an anime recap of the fight against Nightmare, Bo-bobo and Don Patch turn into a jack-in-the-box when using Bo-bobo fusion as old men. (when the original had them become Incomplete BoboPatch as children) Tsuru Tsurulina III Creature In an attempt to obtain Bo-bobo's Hair Ball for himself, Tsuru Tsurulina III sucks Bo-bobo into his mouth, while also taking in Don Patch (whom Bo-bobo was holding on to). This makes the former emperor transform into an extremely powerful, yet extremely strange-looking creature. Although Tsuru Tsurulina III is even more powerful with the Hair Ball within him, the affect of having the two Hajikelists alongside makes his transformation appear unworthy of his new power. However, Tsuru Tsurulina III does lose this form (and his Hair Ball-enhanced power) when Bo-bobo and Don Patch escape from his body. Tsurulina III does actually become more powerful with the Hair Ball alone without absorbing actual people, but only gets a slight cosmetic change to himself merely doing so, as he does when he takes the Hair Ball of Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi. Distorted Fusions During the fight against Nenchaku, Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke are forced to eat the tape from their opponent's "STOP Shinken", turning them all into goo. While in this state, they attempt to fuse several times, but due to their slimy state, the fusions created are very different from what would have been had they been in their regular forms. Initially the trio become one being, but instead of looking nothing like each other, this fusion has Tokoro Tennosuke's body, Bo-bobo's clothes and face, and Don Patches' spikes. This fusion attacks with the Legendary Fist of Chainsaw. Then they split apart into three separate beings with different parts of each of the trio. Ultimately the three of them combine their energy and their bodies to become the Grand Three Idiot Bazooka, which fires a massive laser against Nenchaku. *'Attacks': **Legendary Fist of Chainsaw: **Super Triangle Super High Tension: **'Grand Three Idiot Bazooka'/Super Stink Bad Breath Powers of 3 Bazookas: Dennosuke (田の助): Patchbobo fuses together Tokoro Tennosuke and Dengakuman with his "Material Hajike Fusion" during their fight with Byakkyō, creating a new being combined with the powers of the two edible characters (the body-build of Dengakuman, but the face, blocky shape, and Tokoroten-material body of Tennosuke)! After Patchbobo's fusion wears off, they turn back to normal. *'Attacks': **Dream Co-Stars of Unprocessed Japanese Foodstuff: Bakutou Hajike Taisen Fusions Borai Girl (ボ雷ガール): Boboton (ボボトン): Pachitenko (パチ天荒): Don Denbo (首領田ボ): Tenbisuman (天ビスマン): Tentenko (天天荒): Hepoko・Tennosuke (ヘポコ・天の助): Heppokokan (ヘッポコ艦): DenVER (田VER): GunkanVER (軍艦VER): Gunkan Girl (軍艦ガール): Sofugakuman (ソフ楽マン): Sofukulani (ソフクラニ): Hatenbobo (破天ボボ): Hatenkoman (破天荒マン): Torpedopatch (魚雷パッチ): Denpokomaru (田ポコ丸): Torpedopomaru (ギョラポコ丸): Halepatch (ハレパッチ): Hale・Kulanosuke (ハレ・クラの助): Overceman (オーバスマン): Overkulani (オバクラニ): Serboboman (サーボボマン): Serdenbo (サー田ボ): Denbokan (田ボ艦): Denboton (田ボトン): Trivia Category:Fusion characters